


Under Cover

by Crazyjayblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyjayblue/pseuds/Crazyjayblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetaAllu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/gifts).



The heroin was amnesty, and the echoing empty mansion in Sussex had been the house where he was raised. The dirty apartment on the lower east side had been a place to live; the murders were a reprieve. He'd chosen a castle in Wales he'd visited as a child as his mind palace, and privately, he called 221B Baker street his home.

John was his only friend, the what and why of that could make him crazy in the stretches of time between distractions. Sometimes, quietly, he worried at it. Fraying the edges of the definitions that bound them. These were thoughts that he thought so quietly; he barely admitted to himself that they were there. Why did John stay after they fought? What was wrong with him that he stuck around when most everyone tired and left? Why, when Sherlock couldn't be bothered with other's feelings, did he lie down and plea when he felt he'd hurt John beyond repair?

Why, in the dead of night -when he couldn't sleep, but couldn't continue- did he creep into John's room to escape the constant barrage of the world? Why did he crawl into bed beside him, never touching, -smothering his breathing in the pillow even though he knew he'd woken John- and why did John let him?

Because, (he thought so quietly he could barely hear) If he was anywhere, he was shelter.


End file.
